Usagi's Dream Mirror
by Usa
Summary: Usagi's thoughts as her mirror is destroyed and the aftermath. This story has major spoilers for the episode 149 of SuperSJapanese version, The dream mirror! Amazon last stage!


Title: Usagi's Dream Mirror  
Rating: G  
Author: Usa  
Disclaimer: All characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai.  
Notes: Spoilers for episode 149 of SuperS: _The dream mirror! Amazon last stage!_

_

* * *

_  
Usagi screamed as her mirror of dreams was pulled from her. She could hear things, but see nothing. She felt trapped. A tear fell down her cheek... Onegai... don't take my dreams away

Hawkseye left Usagi's mirror as a clown hat popped down from the Dead Moon Circus tent. It was a creature called Mister Magic Pierrot. Zirconia had sent it to destroy the Amazon Trio.

Fisheye and Tigerseye jumped, avoiding the deadly spades it was shooting at them. Fisheye gasped in shock as it made it's way towards Usagi's dream mirror.

**SMASH!**

The mirror fell to pieces, Usagi lying unconscious on top of the fragments. "Iie..." Fisheye whispered. "Her beautiful dream!"

Usagi watched her life fly before her eyes. Playing with Naru as a child, meeting Luna, becoming Sailor Moon, the Moon Princess, Mamoru, her friends, Chibiusa...

_"Musume."_

_Usagi blinked, standing up. "Okaa-sama? They destroyed my dream, didn't they?"_

_"Iie, your dream was not destroyed, my Princess. You will always have your dream in your heart. The mirror is just a symbol of that dream. The Amazon Trio will sacrifice themselves to save you, musume. Destroy the creature Zirconia sent after them."_

_"Okaa-sama... I'm scared."_

_Serenity smiled. "You have no reason to be. You have wonderful friends, a wonderful man who loves you as well as a beautiful daughter. You are not alone."_

_"Arigatou!" Usagi replied as she felt herself being pulled away. "Daisuki desu..."_

She woke up as if in a dream. Chibiusa was standing in front of her and Hawkseye was barely conscious on the ground. "N-nani?"

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars, cried. They had arrived just in time! Mister Magic Pierrott was about to attack.

"Usagi!"

Usagi nodded. "Moon Crisis, Make up!"

"Onegai, Pegasus, protect our dreams!"

Pegasus appeared in a flash of light as Usagi powered up her attack with his help. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

"Ahhhh! Stage Out!"

Usagi sighed in relief as soon as the youma had disintegrated. Chibiusa looked at her in concern, but before she could say anything, Mars took the opportunity to yell at Usagi for not doing a better job. Chibiusa took Usagi's hand, but she shook it off. Without so much as word, she stormed off.

"That was mean, Rei-chan!" Chibiusa cried. The Dark Moon circus just tried to take Usagi's dream mirror. It was almost destroyed. I barely knew what to do!"

"What? What did I say this time?"

"Chibiusa-chan, what happened?" Ami asked.

Tears formed in the little girl's eyes. She hugged Minako, who had moved next to her in concern. "They tried to take Usagi's mirror. It broke, but Hawkseye was able to fix it. I thought… I thought Usagi was dead."

"Kami!" Makoto gasped. She glanced over at Rei to see that her friend was quite pale from the shock.

"I'll call Mamoru-san and let him know what happened," Rei said, finally speaking up.

"Chibiusa-chan and I will go check on Usagi-chan," Minako replied. "Ne, Chibiusa-chan?"

Chibiusa wiped her tears with her gloves and nodded. "Un."

"Let Usagi-chan know we'll stop by her house later," Ami told them.

"Ja ne!" Makoto said.

Ami and Makoto watched their friends move off to their separate directions. "Ami-chan, what would you say to a milkshake at Crown's to cheer us up?"

"Good idea, Mako-chan!"

* * *

Usagi ran and found herself in front of Mamoru's apartment complex. She took a deep breath and entered the building. She stepped in the elevator, ignoring the people around her. When the car stopped on Mamoru's floor, she didn't expect him to be standing there. 

"Mamo-chan!" she said in surprise.

"Usako, daijobou?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her to his apartment. "I just got a call from Rei-chan. She was very worried about you and told me what happened." Usagi followed him inside, but said nothing. "Usako."

"She didn't seem very worried after the youma was gone," Usagi said quietly.

Mamoru almost had to strain to hear her response. "She feels bad about the way she acted, Usako."

"She feels bad?" Usagi cried. "She feels BAD? She always makes comments like that, assuming that I'm slacking off, that I've done something wrong! I'm sick of it! Mamo-chan, I almost… I…"

He immediately wrapped his arms around her. "It's all right, Usako. You're safe now."

Rei took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Usagi's parents said she hadn't arrived home yet. Ikuko believed that she might be at Mamoru's house so that's where the young girl went.

Mamoru answered the door and let her in with a nod. "Rei-chan," he said quietly.

"Is she here?" she asked.

"Hai. She's asleep right now. She told me what happened out there. I find that you do that a lot to her."

"What?"

"Make comments about her being late and not trying as hard as the rest of you. You should know by now that Usako doesn't like to fight. She would much rather things be solved with love. She only fights to protect the Earth and everyone on it."

Rei nodded slowly, tears falling. "I know that. I just have short fuse sometimes and everything I say comes out so wrong. I don't know what's wrong with me, Mamoru-san." She paused a few minutes. "I guess I just get that from my Father."

"Your Father?"

"Hai."

"Gomen, Mamoru-san," Rei replied. "You have enough to deal with right now, I'm not going to get into this with you."

Mamoru shook his head and pulled her towards the kitchen. "Sit!" He ordered, then proceeded to make her some tea. "I'm your friend as well, Rei-chan. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. True, I didn't exactly have a perfect childhood, but maybe I can help you."

"Okay." She watched Mamoru for a few minutes before beginning her story…

"Papa and I were inseparable until my Mother left us. Since then he was always away on business. My Grandpa was the one who raised me. I was, and still am, difficult for him to deal with. That is why he wanted me to train and become a priestess.

"I was not happy about it, but in the end I knew I had to as a way of thanking my Grandpa for having to deal with me and my temper tantrums. In many ways, I am still like that little girl who lost her Mother. I try so hard not to judge or pick on others, but I just say things without even thinking. It's one of my weaknesses."

"I love Usagi so much. She's like a sister to me. All the Senshi are. I know she can do better and I guess that's why I usually come out and say it. In the end, I'm always the bad guy."

Mamoru nodded when she was finished. "You're not the bad guy, Rei-chan. Sometimes, as much as we want to control our feelings and actions, they can't be. It's just part of your nature. I know that deep down, Usako realizes how much you love her."

"I do." The pair turned to see a sleepy-eyed Usagi standing in the doorway. She walked over to Rei and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Rei-chan, gomen ne. I didn't mean to run away like that, but I was upset. I know you don't mean it. I love you dearly too. I was just upset and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Rei stood up and wrapped her arms around Usagi. "You are the greatest friend anyone could hope to ask for. Thank you, Usagi."


End file.
